the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Chica's Christmas
About Marionette and Golden Freddy finish putting Spring Bonnie back together. In a confessional Golden Freddy feels like Victor Frankenstein and can't wait to talk to Spring Bonnie . Spring Bonnie doesn't move and Golden Freddy asks Marionette if he knows when she's going to wake up and Marionette thinks they have to wait until it's 12:AM . Golden Freddy says it's 12:AM now but Marionette thinks they have to wait till the next day but Golden Freddy doesn't want to wait for the next day . After that Golden Freddy and Marionette hears a sneeze that came from Bark . It flies to the main hall and in the next shot , Marionette and Golden Freddy look at each other and Marionette wonders if he saw Bark too and he certainly did . Bark flies to Party Room 2 and flies into the camera which just so happens where the Security Guard is looking at . Security Guard says he thinks he's a bad guard if he's never saw that creature . Marionette decides to go look for Bark . Golden Freddy looks at Spring Bonnie and teleports somewhere to get a book . He looks in the book but he throws it against a wall because it was useless . Golden Freddy has an idea to get Spring Bonnie working again , he will place a sign in front of her that says something along the lines of "Please fix this animatronic or I will end your life , I will be watching you." . Golden Freddy is aware that it's quite morbid but it's the only way to get Spring Bonnie back to life . Lizarcko tells Golden Freddy to go to the stage to show the tree that he and Bonnie set up and Golden Freddy likes the tree . Freddy sadly walks to the Parts and Services room when Chica shows up and asks Freddy what's wrong . Freddy states that he's very unlucky and is seeing hallucinations , seeing himself in the office , he couldn't sleep in the room when the toys were preforming because everyone was talking and he saw Bark . Marionette comes in and asks him if he saw Bark as well. Brenden states that in a confessional that he hasn't been given enough screen time except for the intro and he only came to the confessional to have some screen time . Lukas was resting near the entrance of the Pizzeria until the Eurostar came racing by the train station . This woke Lukas up and then he complains that they have to live near a train station with noisy trains passing by . Bonnie said that it was his idea to rest near it . Lukas , in a confessional , says it's a stupid idea to place a pizzeria near a train station because the train is noisy and the children can't hear the performance and not only that but the train could get derailed and someone could die. Mangle freaks out that Candy's burgers and fries has been burned down and repeats it over and over again . Toy Bonnie tells her that it hasn't and she doesn't hear him and he tells her to shut up . Now that Mangle has chilled , Toy Bonnie tells her that it hasn't burned down because it's dumb . It's 6:PM and Bonnie asks what they should do for now and Chica tells everyone to shut up because Freddy is sleeping . Lizarcko then states that Chica is scary . From out of nowhere , everyone hears bells . Foxy asks if anyone heard that and everyone , except Freddy , heard it . Bonnie has an idea to go check out what the noise was . Everyone exits the parts and services room and goes to see what that noise was and they find presents under the tree . Everyone was shocked and heard Santa hoping them for a Merry Christmas . Foxy just realised that the toy animatronics aren't sleeping . Chica then decides to open her present but it's not easy for her because instead of hands , she has wires . She opens it and hands were inside and Chica is happy! Trivia * The creature is confirmed to be Bark * Lots of weird faces has appeared (Golden Freddy , Marionette , Chica , Lizarcko and Bonnie) * This is Brenden's first confessional * This is the first episode where someone broke the fourth wall (Excluding Comment Line and Comment Line replacement) and that being Brenden . * The train that went past is a train known as the Eurostar * When the Eurostar passed the pizzeria , it made a "Neow" sound ** This feature was only made for comedy * When Toy Bonnie tells Mangle to shut up then she flies away , Mangle's text box says "WHAT THE HELL TOY BONNIE AND BTW THIS ISN'T MANGLE SPEAKING!" * When everyone is in the Merry Christmas Poster , everyone (Excluding Security Guard) is in their same pose for The Crazy Maniacs Series poster * When the creature slams into the camera , episode 16's thumbnail is shown * When the tree is shown alone on the stage , someone saying the word "Rubbish" could be heard Goofs * Golden Freddy's head side has no eyebrows * When Bark flies away after he blows his cover , Lizarcko and Bonnie aren't seen setting the tree up. ** This is possibly because when Bark slams into the camera , the monitor says it's 1:AM however it takes a while to set up a tree * The tree has a white outline * Before Freddy walks in , Golden Freddy , Lizarcko and Bonnie are seen near the stage but when Freddy goes to sit down , they're gone . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1